A Parcel for George
by whocouldsay
Summary: Were Charles sends George a present after the bazaar. Set shortly after that. Team Blake for sure!


Carson met her in the hall as she and Tom returned from their tour of the northern most fields.

He hesitated for a moment – long enough for Mary to give a questioning look - and then said, "A package has arrived, M'Lady."

"Why the air of mystery surrounding a package, Carson? Is it for Papa?"

"No, M'Lady. It's for… Master George."

After a repetition of Carson's revelation, Mary was directed to the Nursery where the package had been taken. Nanny thought it best to wait for George's mother before proceeding.

As she entered the room, Mary picked up little George and instantly spotted the mysterious package. The plain brown parcel was sitting on the window seat, surrounded by several of George's trains and one of Sybbie's dolls. George seemed more interested in the trains than the package, so Mary sat George next to her while she picked up the box. Curiosity continued to surround her. Who was sending her son parcels?

As Mary untied the string, George gained more interest in what his Mama was doing. She helped him to tear the paper back to reveal a plain, grey box with a note placed on the top that simply read, "George".

Mary unfolded the note from the box, as George was more enthralled with the sounds of the paper that had once covered the small box. The note read,

My dear George,

I wanted to tell you what a delight it was to meet you during my stay at Downton. You really are growing into quite a little bruiser! I understand you have a fondness for trains. While I agree that trains are by far the most superior toy, if you are anything like your lovely Mama, who does enjoy a good challenge, I have a hunch you may also enjoy the enclosed. I do hope we meet again soon – we'll have to compare notes about practical farming.

By the time Mary had read (and re-read) the letter, George had managed to lift the lid from the box to reveal a small stuffed-animal pig.

"Pig!"

"That's right, darling!"

Mary took the small toy from its box and handed it to her son. George grabbed the pig and as Mary set him on the floor beneath the window seat, he scooted away toward Sybbie, pig in hand.

Mary could hardly believe it. Her mind instantly flew to Charles. (It had been doing that more and more frequently lately if she was honest with herself.)

Had he sent the toy? Surely not! He'd only met George the one time, and he was none too happy at the moment. How had he known about George's affinity for trains? Why was there no note for her?

So many questions did this surprising gift raise. Mary was brought back from her thoughts by Nanny reentering the Nursery.

"Oh, m'lady! I was hoping you would pop in this afternoon, Master George has been so curious about his parcel."

"Yes, Mr. Blake has been kind enough to send George a new toy." Mary said as she rose from her seat, folded the brown paper and laid it on a small table near George's crib, head still swirling with questions.

"Oh he is always so kind to Master George."

Mary turned with a start.

"Always? What do you mean always?"

"I hope I haven't spoken out of turn, m'lady. I only meant that when he were last here, Mr. Blake was very kind to Master George, always came to say hello in the morning. He and Master George got so they always played with the trains, 'the Crawley Express' he called them. Mr. Blake would set up a little village and farms, Miss Sybbie would bring her dolls to be the villagers, and he would do all the voices for the people. I don't know who had more fun, Master George or Mr. Blake!"

Mary was speechless for a moment. Some time ago she realized Charles had a softer side than she first gave him credit for, but this was even more of a surprise. Imagining Charles building toy train sets and playing children's games was a peculiar thought. But then again, maybe it wasn't so hard to imagine. Mary recalled their muddy pig rescue and Charles' playfulness and humor. Weren't those just the qualities for a playmate for George?

Yet, he was also such a determined man. And intelligent. And challenging. Just the qualities for her, too, possibly. Ugh that man! She couldn't help but smile.

"I'm glad to hear that he was so kind to the children." Mary said, as she tried not to sound as astonished as she was.

Mary was about to say something more when she heard the gong go. Nanny smiled in return to Mary's comment and turned to pick up a book Sybbie had dropped. Mary turned to say goodbye to her son and noticed he was already back to playing with his trains. Charles was right about George's fondness for them. However, this particular train had an unusual passenger – the pig. Mary smiled as she kissed her son's cheek and left the room.

Mary's head was swimming with thoughts and questions as she headed to her room to dress for dinner. As she walked through the gallery, she suddenly changed direction. Instead of her previous destination, Mary glided down the stairs and across the main hall. She reached for the telephone and dialed the number she remembered 'Why do I know this number by memory?' she thought.

Her heart was pounding as she waited for an answer on the other end. She didn't even know if she truly wanted him to answer; what was she going to say?

He answered on the third ring.

"Mary, what a surprise! It's lovely to hear from you. How are you? How are the pigs?"

"Well I'm glad I made your list of concern ahead of the pigs." She answered, light-heartedly. "You know, the most curious thing just happened. My son received a package today with no indication of who sent it. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

There was a deep chuckle from the other end of the line.

"I thought so. Charles Blake you are incorrigible! And here was I after the bazaar thinking you were trying to impress me while you were staying at Downton when really, you were just here to steal my son's toys. I feel slighted, Charles!"

"Well, your son has excellent taste in toys, what can I say? It isn't his fault he has an aloof Mama. What does he think of my toy?"

"So we're back to 'aloof' now are we?"

"Oh Mary, I'm only teasing! You know how I feel about you."

"You should hope I do. And anyway, George loves his new toy. The pig is now a passenger on the Crawley Express. It seems you've made quite an impression."

After several minutes, Mary was jolted back into reality when she saw Tom approaching her from down the hall. He was dressed in his tails – Granny was coming to dinner, after all – which meant she very late for getting changed. She ended her conversation with Charles and quickly changed for dinner.

Later that evening as Mary was heading to bed, she looked in on George. He was sound asleep with his thumb in his mouth. As she removed her son's hand down to his side and bent to kiss his cheek she noticed that George's other hand was grasping something. There in her young son's clutch was his new toy pig.

"I wish Charles could see this…" Mary caught herself thinking.


End file.
